1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic bag with longitudinal gusset folds, each gusset fold comprising a central longitudinal gusset fold edge and two outer longitudinal gusset fold edges bounding a first and a second gusset fold part, at least one transverse seal extending across the width of the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plastic bag of this type has been used in the art. Filling bags of this type has the drawback that large quantities of gas from the gaseous medium as used for conveying the respective filling particles into the bag, will still be present in between said filling particles. After having filled the bag, said gas is apt to accumulate at certain points, which may give rise to a bag of an irregular shape. This is more inconvenient when bags of said type have to be stacked up to a high level.
Even in case the respective bag is provided with venting means, these drawbacks will still occur to a great extent as said venting means are provided at the filling site of the bag.